Cacofonía
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: "Aún tienes tus voces. Siempre tendrás tus voces." Traducción cuddles-and-jam. Jim Moriarty & Sherlock Holmes. One-Short. Reviews, por favor?


Cacofonía

By cuddles-and-jam

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

_(Ni Sherlock, ni Moriarty -en ninguna de sus representaciones- me pertenecen. Son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y estos dos, específicamente, pertenecen a los Sres. "The Moff" y "Godtiss". La historia tampoco es mía, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción)_

* * *

><p>Tienes muchas voces allí adentro.<p>

Jimmy, James, Hamish, el Profesor – todos hablan a la distancia, dentro de esa artesanal y bien hecha cámara de torturas que es tu cabeza. Una cacofonía de acentos, dicciones, personalidades.

Y allí está Moriarty, el amo de todos los demás. Es Moriarty quien gobierna la cacofonía, pero también es él quien debe sufrir sus consecuencias. Cada acento, cada tono áspero, cada risa, cada llanto, cada maldita palabra raspa su brillante cerebro como arenilla dentro de un instrumento sensible. Y las voces nunca se detienen.

Cuando puede, Moriarty les devuelve un poco del dolor que le hacen sentir. A tus muchas voces pequeñitas. Es para eso que existen, en verdad, aunque no siempre ayudan. Entonces Moriarty golpea al pequeño Jimmy con un cinturón de cuero, se tiende sobre él, presiona sus manos con fuerza sobre su suave piel, donde las manos nunca deberían de tocarle, se ríe de sus lágrimas de terror. _¿No debería saber Jimmy que de nada sirve llorar y rogar por su muerte?_ Se burla._ ¿No sabe que ninguna de tus voces puede morir?_

Algunas veces tu cabeza se llena de ruido, las voces se unen en un sostenido grito de estática. Cuando eso pasa, Moriarty toma la delgada, delicada y vieja mano del Profesor; la mano que dibuja hermosos diagramas con las trayectorias de los asteroides, coloca la punta de sus dedos dentro de una licuadora y gira la manivela en noventa grados, muy lentamente.

Algunas veces tus sueños son todos sobre SHERLOCK HOLMES y allí, las mutilaciones ya no ayudan. Todas ellas te recuerdan a SH. Es ahí que Moriarty toma un poco de tu obsesión y la coloca dentro de Jim.

Jim del IT es una de tus voces más entretenidas. Es un excelente hacker, muy gay y muy, muy tonto. Se las arregló para conocer a Sherlock siguiendo la increíblemente infantil estrategia de salir con una de las empleadas de la morgue y deslizando su número de celular bajo un plato del laboratorio. Moriarty pudo haberle dicho a Jim lo bien que saldría todo eso. No lo hizo. Dejó que el pobre y dulce Jim de ojos soñadores le sonriera a Sherlock, y se esperanzara, y se esperanzara un poco más.

Ahora todos ustedes están mirando, esto es importante: Sherlock Holmes está considerando tu generosa oferta. Sherlock está decidiendo si unirse a ti o quedarse en el aburrido, ético lado de las cosas, con su mascota y su policía. Jim y Moriarty están lado a lado, observando cómo cruzan las expresiones por el rostro de Sherlock. Moriarty ve mucho, mucho más de lo que interesa comunicar. Jim ve poco, pero ve lo suficiente.

Moriarty se arregla la corbata. Jim cruza los brazos sobre su abdomen, los hombros caídos.

"No le interesamos" susurra Jim, y Moriarty lo odia por decirlo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido cuando todos ustedes son tan inteligentes, todas y cada una de las voces? ¿Cómo puede ser tan débil y frágil? Por sobre todas las cosas, Moriarty odia a Jim por decir lo que debería ser demasiado obvio incluso para ser mencionado, por hacer que parezca obvio sólo hasta que se ha dicho.

"Somos brillantes" dice Jim. "Tal vez más brillantes que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Le ofrecimos— Digo, le ofreciste todo. Pero él no—"

Moriarty toma a Jim por los brazos, acercándolo. Sus suaves facciones miran al suelo, sus grandes ojos llenos de decepción. Moriarty hace que levante la cara. Con rapidez cubre la boca de Jim con la suya, deteniendo sus palabras, succionando sus labios con suficiente fuerza para dejarlos hinchados.

Sherlock no te ama. Sherlock nunca te amará. Pero aún tienes tus voces. Siempre tendrás tus voces. "De rodillas" dice Moriarty, y los opacos ojos de Jim vuelven a llenarse de esperanza, después de despreocupación, al tiempo que obedece.

* * *

><p>NA: Tenía que. NECESITABA escribir sobre Jim. Desde que vi 'The Great Game' que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza su extraña y retorcida mente psicopática. Que haya comenzado a estudiar psicopatología no ayuda. Por ahora, no me atrevo a publicar ninguna historia mía, no estoy lo suficientemente preparada para escribir algo decente. Pero tenía que mostrar a Jim. No iba a estar tranquila hasta que lo hiciera. Saludos a mi beta, Ninde, que me ayudó con esta piecita. Te quiero... ¡Y por supuesto que también los quiero a todos ustedes, lectores! Muchas gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
